gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JacktheBlack
Thanks for the welcome Ready to serve... :I played both games, and no, I haven't read the comics nor books... yet. Gears. ::Yes, indeed I heard they were good read, I'll be looking forward for them. Also, do you have an IRC Channel? Gears. :::Well, order me around, and I'll do my best for this wiki. Gears. Roger, and stuff... Alrighty then, I'll try my best. Also, I forgot to tell you, I'm a member of Halopedia (My main sight I go to), Halo Fanon Wiki, Call of Duty Wiki, and former member of the Jak and Daxter Wiki and Xenopedia. So, basically i know what I'm doing, at least for wiki. --'Gears.' 5000 EDITS!!! Congratulations!!! You've made an incredible to the wiki! Just thought I'd take this opportunity to tell you how incredibly awesome you are. --EightyOne (talk) 13:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! You are the greatest Gears Nerd out there! But in all honesty, this wikia owes it's life to you. :) ODST Joshie, Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 16:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Grats, Jack! You're a bona fide nutcase with way too much time on your hands! :D Haha, but seriously, you rock. This wiki would die without you. Like a flower taken out of its vase. :P (applauds) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) locust costume hello jacktheBlack this is prtheron regarding your question , its okay no problem with me thanks you for your time Vandal 98.186.174.51 vandalized the page List of Gears of War Executions. See History for report. Also, (I know its sudden) but if you need an extra Administrator, I'll help out, since I have time, and sometimes being flexible for timezones. Sorry I'm sorry for that edit, I was just going for Halopedia ways. Regards ::Really now? Hmm.. well, thank-you, I'll make sure I'll do it to the best of my abilities.--'Gears.' Thanks I just did, and let me tell you, this is the first site I'm Administrator of (though I was on the "American Military" wiki, it was taken down). Anyway, no worries, I know what to do. Regards. --'Gears.' Award Thanks buddy, nice pic too! --EightyOne (talk) 14:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Idea On SWFanon their administrators get like, there own article. Just wondering it would be good to have here. Just wanted your opinion. ODST Joshie, Administrator of Gearspedia Talk • • 19:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Your forum post Hi Jack. Sorry about your dad; I hope it really isn't anything serious. My dad has been pretty ill for a long time now, and has been in and out of hospital more times than I can remember, so if you want to talk to someone I'd be happy to help. If you want to keep it private, use the "email this user" link on my user page (on the left in the sidebar). Also, don't worry about being inactive. If anything I think you have been more active than normal in the past week. Have fun getting fit, --EightyOne (talk) 23:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Just as long as you're alright. Hopefully your dad will be fine. Thanks for your prayers, --EightyOne (talk) 00:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) RE: 600th article OK, I'll start a draft now so that by the time we get to 599 it will be ready. --EightyOne (talk) 11:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to keep you waiting. I have a good enough draft to put up if you want to push on with the JACK articles. --EightyOne (talk) 00:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! I'll have to look at those. I'll post the article when the count gets to 599. --EightyOne (talk) 00:45, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Check Could you check on my updates to Gridlock, Canals, Fuel Station, and any old map that is now in Gears 2 that I edited to see if what I'm doing is ok and that I'm not editing for hours just for those edits to be erased. My edits are Gears of War 2 and underneath. Thankyou, kiss kiss (lol) Grey PRIVATE GREY 14:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Revised Check out Mansion, I redid my whole organizing ways since I thought of it monotonous. To me it looks pretty well done. Oh god! C'mon! Many fans checking out this wiki might search Benny! Really, thats what every one calls him.--I iz guy...so iz U 02:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I get it. But I still want to make things convenent for visitors.--I iz guy...so iz U 03:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Art of War You might be supprised but it's a fan created drawing from Deviant Art.com, you should check out the site more often, you might be supprised that their are many more pictures of this quality on their, you can also find Gears Hollow comic strip scans on their aswell, pretty much the perfect place to get high quality pictures and art work. Krypton Spartan (UTC) 9:24 A.M Thanks for the heads up Hey Jack. I just wanted to say thanks for the heads up about Stigma's RFA. The BioShock Wiki has needed an active admin for a long time and he is certainly qualified to be an admin, so I hooked him up. Also, congrats on passing 600 articles! JoePlay (talk) 20:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Your Camera Does your camera have a marco button? It will probably look like a litte green flower. It allows you to keep focus in close up pictures. --EightyOne (talk) 14:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually I've just looked at your camera's manual online, and it doesn't look like you have one. Sorry, --EightyOne (talk) 14:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks JTB Thanks, I'm gonna make a page on the Reaver Pens now. All the pages from the Nexus, which aren't actually the Nexus. Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro Well, if you were honest, I didn't know but it is true their is four carmine brothers (or 1 sister). Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro Ok, I will next time I make an article. Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro Thanks, I made a spelling mistake on the name. Remember Kids, Wretches hurt but Tikers burn like theres no tommoro